Once Bitten
by piper1313
Summary: Sam and Dean are sent to Los Angeles by Bobby to investigate a new breed of vampires. Neither know that soon they will meet a vampire with a soul and a girl who makes Dean's soul soar.
1. Chapter 1

Sam shuffled his large feet to the bathroom, throwing a glance at his brother, Dean, lying sprawled out on the other bed. They had reached L.A. early that morning and Dean was still out of it. Bobby's last phone call had brought them to the outskirts of the city, where there were reports of vampire activity. Sam didn't know if they were facing real vampires or some new breed, because Bobby's info had mentioned that one was seen turning to ash when killed. Sam knew from personal experience this was just fiction, you had to get down and dirty with the sons of bitches which didn't include a nice little puff of ash and all was well.

He was tired. Their last job had been a Wendigo in Albuquerque and that one had been close. Dean had come close to getting bit, and he threw another look his way as he came back into the room. He wasn't sure what he would do if anything happened to his big brother. Most of the time, Dean handled himself, but lately he had seemed a little off. Sam knew he was still worried about the seals being broken as well, and Castiel's last little pop in hadn't made him feel any better. But it sounded serious here in L.A. If he and Dean could do some normal hunting and take out a nest of vampires, all the better. They could worry about the seals tomorrow, or the day after that. Sam had about had it with the secrets he knew Dean was keeping as well as Castiel's pithy demands. Not that he didn't like Cas, it was just that things had gotten so much more complicated since Dean came back from Hell. Just the little Dean had told him, along with the nightmares Dean had, made Sam so damn helpless. Lilith would be looking for them before long and God; Sam hoped Dean could handle it.

He felt a mild craving for demon blood and immediately staunched those feelings. He had been clean for months now and he wasn't going down that road again. He knew he would almost always crave it, like an addict craved crack, but he also knew he could beat it. For Dean. He could do anything for Dean.

Dean stirred on the bed, finally waking after a few seconds. He was immediately awake and alert, on guard from his dreams. The nightmares hadn't gotten any better, but he was dealing so he saw no reason to dwell. That was Sam's department. Give him a cold beer and a hot brunette and he could pretty much block out anything. Besides, he refused to let Sam see how much his time in Hell had really affected him. He was tired of the worried looks he was getting from his little brother. He was the strong one of the two, the less emotional one. At least that's what he was sticking with. He refused to admit even to himself he needed to process what had happened to him.

For a moment he wondered where on the road they were so far, then remembered Bobby's latest tale about vampires. Jesus, a puff of ash. Like they could get so lucky. It had to be something else cause if you didn't cut the fuckers heads off, they stayed around to play. Dean didn't feel like playing. Dean didn't feel like feeling either. He just wanted to get the job done then go back to chasing Lilith and stop her from breaking the seals.

"So are you gonna stay in bed like a princess all day or are we gonna do the job? Sam asked in a sarcastic voice. "Bite me Sammy, Dean apathetically replied, no heat at all in the comment. This was their morning routine, insults flying, just like there was nothing wrong. Sam sat down at his laptop and Dean went into the bathroom. Sam threw one more pensive look at the bathroom door, and then began researching suspicious deaths by hacking into the police department's database. What he found astounded him. There were so many people here dying of exsanguination that he was surprised the police hadn't put out an all-points bulletin on the vampires. Bobby just had to be wrong about that little ash detail. This had nest written all over it.

"So what are we looking at here?", Dean said as he came back in, scratching his hard abs. "Well, it looks like a nest alright, but even with this many people dying, there should be at least one or two cases of beheading, considering the fact that two hunters I know of live in Southern California. I don't know them personally, but there is a girl in Sunnydale I sometimes compare notes with, even though we've never talked about vamps. She was more interested in werewolves on the couple of chat rooms I met up with her in." "So why don't you contact your little friend and I will scope the place out while getting breakfast, Dean said as he pulled on his jeans and t-shirt. "Sure thing. I'll just see if the email address I have for her is still good, Sammy said.

Dean fired up the Impala and headed for the nearest fast food chain. He stopped by a club named Caritas for a minute, wondering about the name. It sounded demonic, but somehow didn't give off an evil vibe. He kept driving, getting their food and heading back to the room. It was then that he saw her. A cute little petite brunette crossing the road and heading into an alley. For a second he was still. She had been curvy in all the right places and Dean's mouth had started to water. Then he realized what she had done. No telling what was down that alley. For all that he didn't have his tools on him at the moment, he was just going out for breakfast for Christ's sake, he slammed on the brakes and turned a quick u turn, following her into the alley and jumping out of the car to see her not only being attacked but to see her throw her attacker off then pull something out of her pocket and slam it into the guys chest only to watch him go poof, ashes just like Bobby had said. He stopped short as she turned on him. "Whoa, no threat here, "Dean said. He had no idea why he felt so drawn to her, but whatever it was, it was strong. She was about 5 foot, 150 pounds and built as hell. Her tight tank showed off all her curves and God did she have them. He supposed some people might consider her a little overweight, but she was absolutely gorgeous. Her dark brown hair showed highlights of red as the sun started down the alley, and Dean's hands itched to feel those curls around his fingers. She had bright blue eyes and a perky nose to go with sinfully full lips. She was still holding the stake, and for a second they just stared at one another. Then she pushed the stake back into her bag, threw him a sassy look and just stared.

Renee had seen some hot guys in her time. I mean, she worked with a crew that was full of tough built men, but even Gunn had nothing on this guy. He was gorgeous from his dirty blonde hair to the green eyes to that smattering of freckles across his nose... She wasn't sure if he was staring at her in curiosity or appallment, but she had had no choice but to take out the vamp she discovered stalking her in the dark alley. Even Angel held no candle to this guy, and Angel was about as magnetic and good looking as she had ever seen. Not that he ever paid her any attention, especially with Cordelia around. She often wondered what kept the vampire from just taking what he wanted; she still wasn't sure she trusted him after all, but hey, to each his own. She spoke, "Listen, I know you are probably freaked right now by what happened. But I have to be honest with you, things really do go bump in the night and sometimes you have to stake their asses." She said this as soothingly as she was capable of, which was not very. She was shy around new people and the way this guy stared at her was beginning to make her nervous.

Dean took a moment more to stare at the angel standing before him, before he burst out laughing at her words. "Yeah, baby, I know all about what goes bump in the night. In the daytime too. So what exactly was that you dusted him with?" Dean grinned at her, and Renee's knees weakened. This guy was walking sex.

Figuring it wouldn't hurt to educate him, since he seemed to be ok with the fact she had just killed something, she replied softly, "A stake". "If you hit them in the heart or cut off their heads they go poof." Renee said shyly. Now that her adrenaline was gone from fighting the vampire, she was wondering who this guy was and how he knew so much about what was usually hidden. "I'm Renee, she said. Dean grinned at her. "Dean Winchester". Renee gasped. This was the man Angel had said to look out for if he came to town. Him and his brother. "I know who you are she said. "Angel sent me out to look for you. That's what I was doing in this part of town." Renee said. Dean cocked his head at her. "Who is this Angel character and why do I need to meet him?" Dean asked cockily. Renee swallowed. Dean was the best looking guy she had ever seen, and by the way he was looking at her, he thought she was attractive too. Not many men did. She was shy which threw up a barrier between her and other people. Men seemed to sense it and stayed quietly away from the buxom brunette. "Angel runs a private investigator office for things of the supernatural quality. He has contacts all over the world. He said he spoke with someone named Bobby Singer and that he was sending his two best hunters. I guess that would be you." Renee rambled, nervous about making the wrong impression. And even if he did know about the baddies out there, he might not understand a vampire with a soul.

Dean shifted his weight and held out his hand. "if you are looking for me and Sammy you found us. Why don't you come back with me to the motel and we will fill Sammy in?' Dean said softly. Somehow he could tell she wasn't like his usual type. She was shy and gentle and lovely. Something inside of Dean shifted. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace just looking at her. But when she placed her small hand into his, an electric current went down his arm and he swore she could feel it too because of the way her eyes widened. Holding her hand, Dean led her to the other side of the Impala, opening the door for her. "It's really nice to meet you Renee, "Dean purred as she climbed in. He wasn't sure what was going on, but right now, in this moment, he really didn't have a care.

Dean pulled into the space in front of his and Sammy;s room. Renee was still in awe of this gorgeous hunter, and had been quiet on the way to the hotel. "Well here we are. Sammy is inside. Come on, I want you to meet him and tell him what you told me about the vampires and their going poof" Dean purred. Renee almost melted on the spot. She had no idea why the PTB had brought these two hunters to her town, but she was sure it wasn't going to be boring.

As she came around to the front of the car, Dean took her hand. Immediately there were white sparks all around them. "Oh!" Renee gasped. Dean looked down at her little hand in his and goggled. He had never experienced anything like this before in his life. All he wanted to do was pull her close to him and hold her till whatever magic was happening ended. Just as soon as it started the sparks ended. "What the hell was that?" Dean asked. "I don't know, honest!" Renee answered. She quickly let go of Deans hand. Dean stared at her for a moment more then turned to go into the motel room. Sammy sat at the table on his computer and started talking to Dean without looking up. "You think Bobby is just pulling our leg on this one? Cause I see a lot of cases involving a guy named Angel and…" Sammy looked up at that moment and abruptly stopped talking, taking in the curvy brunette standing behind Dean. Dean had a shit-eating grin on his face and looked happier than Sam had seen him in quite a while. Sam raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean smiled again and told Sam, "Yeah seems this guy Angel talked to Bobby about us and sent this beauty out to find us. Found her in an alley kicking butt with a vampire that, and I swear to god on this, went poof when she staked him." Sam's mouth dropped open. "So this is for real? There are really vampires that easy to kill?" "Hey, their not that easy to kill, " said Renee. "They are fast, sneaky, strong and they have hyped up senses. Most are just dumb minions but the Masters are the ones you have to really look out for." Renee said as she gave Sam a disappointed look. Sam saw this and held up his hands in surrender. 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Renee just stood behind Dean staring at Sam. He looked flabbergasted. She could tell he in no way believed Dean, or her, but he was also curious. He was tall, taller than Dean, and good looking with his shaggy brown hair and sweet hazel eyes. But he couldn't hold a candle to Dean's magnetism. She gave him a shy smile and he smiled back.

Sam was a little amazed at the girl standing behind Dean. She wasn't Dean's usual type but Sam could tell Dean was interested by the looks he kept giving her. He wondered if that was going to be an asset or a problem. Getting involved with other hunters that way often led to heartbreak. No hunter out there walked around without a death wish and if she had just staked a vampire then she was no different.

"So did you connect with your contact in Sunnydale?" Dean said, still trying not to stare at Renee. She was so pretty and he just wanted to hold her and protect her from the world. "Yeah, Willow said that she knew all about vamps and the ones she had dealt with always went poof" Sam answered. Renee stared at Sam, a little gasp coming from her mouth. Surely if he knew Willow he knew about  
Buffy and the other slayers? But she could see from the look on his face that he still wasn't sure someone wasn't pulling his leg.

"If you guys want to know anything about vamps you need to come meet Angel. He is waiting for you both back at the office." Renee said. Renee didn't volunteer any more information; especially that she was a slayer. It was Willow who sent her to Angel in the first place, but because Sam didn't know about her when he emailed Willow, Willow certainly wouldn't have mentioned her. She was very protective of the slayers she had helped train since Sunnydale's demise.

Dean looked over at the brunette again and could swear she was holding something back. He may not be the sensitive one, Sam had that cornered, but he had interviewed enough people to tell when one knew more than they were telling. He didn't think she was dangerous, but one never knew. And he had never felt this pull toward a woman the way he did Renee. Something about her soothed him and excited him at the same time. In fact if he were alone with her she would have already been kissed and kissed well. Dean didn't believe in beating around the bush in these matters.

"Well, ok, lets go see this Angel guy. Oh, and just to clarify, he is just a guy named Angel not one of the ones from up there right?" Dean asked Renee. She smirked. "No, he isn't one of those angels. Not by a long shot!" Renee answered laughingly. Dean gave Sam one of those "this can't be good" looks, then turned to smile at Renee. "C'mon lets go." Dean said, gesturing them both toward the door.

Dean led Renee toward the Impala and gently opened the back door for her.


End file.
